Gallery: Sheep (Franchise)
Development Nicolas-appenzeller-sheep-test-011.jpg Fungus face concepts.jpg ''How to Train Your Dragon Shorts Dragons: Riders of Berk Fungus-HowToStartADragonAcademy.png|Mildew grabbing Fungus in "How to Start a Dragon Academy" HtSaDTA-Mildew4.PNG HtSaDTA-Mildew5.PNG HtSaDTA-Mildew6.PNG HtSaDTA-Mildew1.PNG HtSaDTA-Sheep.PNG Animal House-Sheep2-5.JPG|In "Animal House" The_sheep_coming_to_where_it's_warm.jpg Animal House-SheepNightmare-61.JPG Animal House-SheepChickens-106.JPG Animal House-Sheep8-93.JPG Animal House-Sheep7-95.JPG Animal House-Sheep6-92.JPG Animal House-Sheep5-73.JPG Animal House-Sheep4-57.JPG Animal House-Sheep3-29.JPG Animal House-Sheep1-3.JPG Animal House-NadderNightmare-4.JPG Animal House-Mulch3-20.JPG Animal House-HookfangSheep-104.JPG Animal House-GreatHall4-111.JPG Animal House-Bucket5-18.JPG Animal House-Berk4-81.JPG Animal House-Arena-51.JPG Sheep.png|Fungus in "In Dragons We Trust" PoHaaBYM-51-VillagerWithSheep.JPG|In "Portrait of Hiccup as a Buff Man" Hiccup_and_Snotlout_lugging_sheep.jpg|Hiccup and Snotlout "Lugging Sheep" during the Thawfest Games in "Thawfest" 9.jpeg|Sheep in the Whispering Death tunnels in "What Flies Beneath" Mulch looks at sheep.png The sheep looks at Mulch.png IMG_3280.PNG|Fungus the sheep Gustav7.png Dragons: Defenders of Berk Sheep Toss!.jpg|Meatlug's sheep in "Worst in Show" Dragons Defenders of Berk Season 2 Episode 18 Bing! Bam! Boom! Watch cartoons online, Watch anime online, English dub anime123.jpg|In "Bing! Bam! Boom! Farma i Sven.jpg|One of Silent Sven's sheep in "A View to a Skrill, Part 1". DoB; Fungus.jpg|Fungus in "Cast Out, Part 2". Tumblr oym45kps621rl6x64o1 1280.png Dragons: Race to the Edge Season 1 "Have Dragon Will Travel, Part 2" HDWTPart2-SilentSven2.PNG HDWTPart2-SilentSven3.PNG Season 4 "Midnight Scrum" Flock of sheeps 1.png Flock of sheeps 2.png Flock of sheeps 3.png Flock of sheeps 4.png Flock of sheeps 5.png Flock of sheeps 6.png Flock of sheeps 7.png Flock of sheeps 8.png Flock of sheeps 9.png Flock of sheeps 10.png Flock of sheeps 11.png Flock of sheeps 12.png "Not Lout" NotLout-GoldenSheep.PNG Season 6 "Loyal Order of Ingerman" LoyalOrderOfIngerman-DramillionIslandSheep1.PNG How to Train Your Dragon 2 HTTYD2-Dragon Race.png Httyd-sheep-racing.jpg Black Sheep.png Astrid-and-Stormfly-how-to-train-your-dragon-36830496-1095-617.jpg IMG_3283.GIF IMG_3281.JPG|The black sheep in the Sheep Launcher HTTYD2-BlackSheep.png Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-9539.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-86.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-84.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-78.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-72.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-66.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-59.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-57.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-141.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-139.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-138.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-136.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-130.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-128.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-126.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-125.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-123.jpg How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World Sheep promotional 1.png Sheep promotional 2.png Sheep promotional 3.png We have to find.jpg Costumed sheep 4.jpg Costumed sheep 3.jpg Costumed sheep 2.jpg Costumed sheep 1.jpg How to Train Your Dragon: Homecoming '' HTTYD Homecoming-Festives Sheep 8.jpg HTTYD Homecoming-Festives Sheep 7.jpg HTTYD Homecoming-Festives Sheep 6.jpg HTTYD Homecoming-Festives Sheep 5.jpg HTTYD Homecoming-Festives Sheep 4.jpg HTTYD Homecoming-Festives Sheep 3.jpg HTTYD Homecoming-Festives Sheep 2.jpg HTTYD Homecoming-Festives Sheep 1.jpg '' Dragons: Rescue Riders Dragons: Rescue Riders, Season 1 Dragons: Rescue Riders, Season 2 Comics "Dragon Down" Sheep in Dragon Down.jpg "Dangers of the Deep" Sheep in Dangers of the Deep.jpg Sheep in Dangers of the Deep 2.jpg Sheep in Dangers of the Deep 3.jpg Sheep in Dangers of the Deep 4.jpg Sheep in Dangers of the Deep 5.jpg "Litter Sitter" Baby Nightmares 3.jpg "The Stowaway" Sheep in The Stowaway.jpg Games How to Train Your Dragon HTTYDgame-Lamb.JPG Dragons: Rise of Berk ROB-SpringSheep.JPG|Wandering Sheep in Spring Sheep SD Cinematic 1.png Sheep SD Cinematic 2.png Sheep SD Cinematic 3.png Sheep SD Cinematic 4.png Sheep SD Cinematic 5.png Sheep SD Cinematic 6.png Sheep SD Cinematic 7.png Sheep SD Cinematic 8.png Sheep SD Cinematic 9.png Sheep SD Cinematic 10.png Sheep SD Cinematic 11.png Sheep SD Cinematic 12.png Sheep SD Cinematic 13.png Sheep SD Cinematic 14.png Sheep SD Cinematic 15.png Sheep SD Cinematic 16.png Sheep SD Cinematic 17.png Sheep SD Cinematic 18.png Sheep SD Cinematic 19.png Sheep SD Cinematic 20.png Sheep SD Cinematic 21.png Sheep SD Cinematic 22.png Sheep SD Cinematic 23.png Sheep SD Cinematic 24.png Sheep SD Cinematic 25.png Sheep SD Cinematic 26.png Sheep SD Cinematic 27.png Sheep SD Cinematic 28.png Sheep SD Cinematic 29.png Sheep SD Cinematic 30.png Sheep SD Cinematic 31.png Sheep SD Cinematic 32.png Sheep SD Cinematic 33.png Sheep SD Cinematic 34.png Sheep SD Cinematic 35.png Sheep SD Cinematic 36.png School of Dragons SOD-SheepInPen.JPG SOD-WhiteSheep.JPG SOD-BlackSheep.JPG SODad-ShrinkingSheepQuest.JPG SOD-Sheep1.JPG|Sheep in Flight Club SOD-AThoughtfulGiftQuest1.JPG|Lamb chop SOD-AThoughtfulGiftQuest4.JPG SOD-CaseOfTheLostSheepQuest1.JPG SOD-CaseOfTheLostSheepQuest8.JPG SOD-CaseOfTheLostSheepQuest3.JPG SOD-CaseOfTheLostSheepQuest2.JPG SOD-LokisMirage20.JPG|Sheep in "Loki's Mirage" SOD-SentryPointQuest8.JPG|Sheep on Snotlout's Sentry Station SOD-GroundsplitterFlightClub-Sheep.PNG SOD-FoxWoolMilkFarmJob.JPG SOD-FarmJob-BlackWool.jpeg SOD-CabbagePumpkinWoolFarmJob.JPG SOD-FireballFrenzyTargets.JPG|Targets in Fireball Frenzy SOD-DreadfallSheep.jpeg|Dreadfall release Sheep in Hobgobbler Costume 1.png|Hobgobbler sheep Sheep in Hobgobbler Costume 2.png Sheep in Hobgobbler Costume 3.png Sheep in Hobgobbler Costume 4.png Hobgobblers with Hobgobbler Sheep 1.png Hobgobblers with Hobgobbler Sheep 2.png Hobgobblers with Hobgobbler Sheep 3.png Hobgobblers with Hobgobbler Sheep 4.png Curse of the Hobgobbler Loading Screen Promo.png Abnormal Amount of Hobgobblers on the Hill.png Whoever Made the Hobgobbler Costumes is Behind the Prank.png Ruffnut's Sheep Costumes and Tuffnut's Hobgobbler Bait.png SOD-CurseOfTheHobgobbler-FancySheep1.JPG SOD-CurseOfTheHobgobbler-FancySheep2.JPG SOD-CurseOfTheHobgobbler-SheepScat.JPG|Sheep Scat Dreadfall animals.jpg Skele-Sheep 1.png|Skele-Sheep Skele-Sheep 2.png Candy Yield from Skeleton Shep.png Dreamworks Dragons: Dawn of New Riders DoNR-Havenholme10.jpg DoNR-Havenholme3.jpg lance-wilkinson-sheep.jpg lance-wilkinson-ram.jpg Dragons: Titan Uprising TU-Sheep-Promo.jpeg hOW SHEEPS LOOKS IN DTU.png a SHADOW OF A SHEEP.png sHEEP available in DTU.png TU-Sheep-Green1.jpeg|Target Sheep TU-Sheep-Green2.jpeg TU-Sheep-Green3.jpeg TU-Sheep-Yellow1.jpeg TU-Sheep-Yellow2.jpeg TU-Sheep-Yellow3.jpeg TU-Sheep-Purple1.jpeg TU-Sheep-Purple2.jpeg TU-Sheep-Purple3.jpeg TU-Sheep-Blue1.jpeg TU-Sheep-Blue2.jpeg TU-Sheep-Blue3.jpeg TU-Sheep-Red1.jpeg TU-Sheep-Red2.jpeg TU-Sheep-Red3.jpeg TU-FancySheep-Yellow1.jpeg|Dragon Sheep TU-FancySheep-Yellow2.jpeg TU-FancySheep-Yellow3.jpeg TU-FancySheep-Blue1.jpeg TU-FancySheep-Blue2.jpeg TU-FancySheep-Blue3.jpeg TU-FancySheep-Green1.jpeg TU-FancySheep-Green2.jpeg TU-FancySheep-Green3.jpeg TU-FancySheep-Red1.jpeg TU-FancySheep-Red2.jpeg TU-FancySheep-Red3.jpeg TU-FancySheep-Purple1.jpeg TU-FancySheep-Purple2.jpeg TU-FancySheep-Purple3.jpeg TU-DragonSheep-Green3.jpeg TU-DragonSheep-Green2.jpeg TU-DragonSheep-Green1.jpeg TU-DragonSheep-Yellow3.jpeg TU-DragonSheep-Yellow2.jpeg TU-DragonSheep-Yellow1.jpeg TU-DragonSheep-Red3.jpeg TU-DragonSheep-Red2.jpeg TU-DragonSheep-Red1.jpeg TU-FancySheep-Promo4.jpg TU-FancySheep-Promo1.jpg TU-FancySheep-Promo6.jpg TU-Promo-FancySheep2.jpg TU-Promo-FancySheep6.jpg TU-FancySheep-Promo3.jpg TU-FancySheep-Promo2.jpg TU-FancySheep-Promo5.jpg TU-Promo-FancySheep.jpg TU-Promo-FancySheep5.jpg TU-Promo-FancySheep3.jpg TU-FancySheep-Promo7.jpg TU-FancySheep3-Promo3.jpg TU-Promo-FancySheep4.jpg TU-Promotex-Sheep.jpg TU⁄AD⁄Sheep.jpg TU⁄AD⁄Sheep⁄2.jpg Promotional Material Tr5j.png How to Train Your Dragon The Hidden World Spanish TV Spot 4 HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON THE HIDDEN WORLD Spanish TV Spot 5 GIF-Sticker-SHEEP SLEEPING.gif|Baby dragon sleeping on a sheep GIF-Sticker-HAPPY HOLIDAYS.gif GIF-Sticker-DRAGONS TA-DA!.gif Merchandise Dragons Sammelkarten.jpg GiphyPlaymobil-BlackSheep.gif|Playmobil Giphy Stickers GiphyPlaymobil-TargetSheep.gif Miscellaneous tumblr_nxiz95nKsW1uzm0gno2_1280.png|Cameo in ''Penguins of Madagascar Okino.ua-happy-smekday-736134-a.jpg|The four sheep with Oh in the Home movie poster. HTTYDlookAndFind-NadderWithSheep.JPG|In Look And Find: How to Train Your Dragon Sheep render.png Sheep (Franchise) Sheep